creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaeLotte/The Difference Between a Psychopath and a Sociopath
Hello there, everyone. I've noticed that some users don't understand or are even aware of the difference between a psychopath and a sociopath. (Please remember that I am no expert on psychology but, I believe that I have done enough research to tell others about this. First, let's get to their personality/behavior traits. You may notice that they are similar in some ways. Let me just say that, contrary to popular belief, being a sociopath or psychopath isn't just all about insanity, killing/murder, and hearing voices in your head. I get that a lot of character creators in this fandom tend to think that, so I suggest to do some research on the two terms. Here are the personality/behavior traits: ''Psychopath-'' *Glibness and superficial charm *Grandiose sense of self-worth *Being cunning and manipulative *Lack of empathy *Failure to accept responsibility for own acts *A lack of realistic, long-term goals *Impulsivity *Irresponsibility *Poor behavior controls *Revocation of conditional release *Criminal versatility ''Sociopath-'' *Being “cold” by not showing emotions or investment in the lives of others *Antisocial *Using humor, intelligence, or charisma to manipulate others *Having a sense of superiority and strong, unwavering opinions *Not learning from mistakes *Not being able to keep positive friendships and relationships *Attempting to control others by intimidating or threatening them *Getting into frequent legal trouble or performing criminal acts *Taking risks at the expense of themselves or others *Threatening suicide without ever acting on these threats *Becoming addicted to drugs, alcohol, or other substances Before I discuss the differences, let's get to the definitions and what they mean. This should give you a bit of a clearer understanding of what I'll be talking about: 'Sociopath- ' a person with a personality disorder manifesting itself in extreme antisocial attitudes and behavior and a lack of conscience. (Though they still have some self-control) '''Psychopath- '''a person suffering from a chronic mental disorder with abnormal or violent social behavior/an unstable and aggressive person. (They have little to no self-control) Now, can you see the difference a bit? A sociopath is a person who experiences extreme antisocial behavior/attitudes. As stated above, they have lack conscience. But, guess what? They have more self-control than psychopaths do. Psychopaths are often activated by abnormal rage, anger, and violence. They get aggressive. Once they get like this, they have little to no self-control. The majority of these angered people are allowing their extreme anger control and get the better of them. They get especially annoyed and aggressive when someone refuses to do something for them, which results in manipulation. They are also psychically violent. Sociopaths, on the other hand, aren't usually charged by extreme rage, or at least as much as psychopaths. Most are antisocial humans who keep their inner anger and sadness to themselves up until their boiling point. Once they kill or commit murder; the motive is usually a reason that is thought-out that they truly believe is what they should do. Psychopaths, on the other hand, do this out of anger and their impulsive behavior makes them not think about what they do before they do it. But, they show no remorse. Sociopaths can learn from their mistakes. Once they realize what they are doing wrong, they will try to ask for help or try to become a better person. Psychopaths usually do not do this, most of them need to get medical help. Sociopaths do show remorse or guilt sometimes and may want to take back what they've said/done. Anyways, I am sorry if this seemed rushed. But, I'll just give you a summary of the difference. The difference is, sociopaths can feel guilty, while it takes psychopaths too long to do this, or not at all. Sociopaths can quickly realize that what they are doing is wrong and seek help themselves. Other people or family members are the ones seeking help for the psychopath since the psychopath really does not care. Sociopaths are antisocial, but are usually not very violent or show aggression as much. Psychopaths are powered by rage, are lacking self-control, and are the ones who commit murder or assault more often than sociopaths. This does not mean that sociopaths can't kill. But, remember, this also means that just because someone is a psychopath/sociopath, doesn't mean they go insane and start mass murders or become serial killers. If you are creating a character that uses psychopathy/sociopathy please do research and come up with good motives. It's a good idea to consider having your psychopathic or sociopathic OC to have the correct personality traits or at least the major ones that make up one a sociopath/psychopath. Please tell me your opinions on this. If you have anything that you think I should add to his or change if it's not accurate or correct, I would appreciate it if you comment. I may create another blog about the signs of a sociopath/psychopath and how to tell if they are one. Category:Blog posts